1970
1969 1970 1971 Events * Nixon orders invasion of Cambodia. * Beetles movie Yellow Submarine released. * Syrian Ba'athist Defense Minister Hafez al-Assad seizes power in Damascus. * U.S. Congress passes the 1970 Clean Air Act (Public Law 91-604). * Sulieman Franjieh becomes President of Lebanon. * PLO tranfers its HQ to Lebanon after beign defeated in Jordanian Civil War. * China's population is 829.92 million. PRC is still winning the demographic race to the bottom. * International section of the Black Panther Party led by Eldridge Cleaver establishes embassy in North Korea. * Brazil adopts the Federal Statute of the Indian. * English Jesuit Priest Edward Campion, executed in 1581, is canonized by the Vatican. Timeline January * January 1: Republican Caliafornia Governor Ronald Wilson Reagan orders the extradition of Bobby Seale to New Haven for trial on murder charges. * January 22: The Boeing 747 makes its first commercial flight, ushering in a revolution in jet transport and making international travel routine. February * February: Paris Peace Talks between U.S. and North Vietnam begin. * February: Japan becomes the fourth country to orbit a satellite, the Ohsumi. * Feb. 11: Dick Parker publishes article in the New Jersey Journal claiming that Canadian consideration of legalizing cannabis will add to its reputation as a "hippe Utopia." * February 12: Darwin Day April * April 10: Right wing military dictatorship of Gen. Lon Nol in Cambodia massacres 3000 ethnic Vietnamese men and boys from Phnom Penh and sumps their boys in the river. * April 14: An explosion strikes NASA's Apollo 13 mission. Three days later, the entire crew returns safely to Earth. * April 15: First Infantry Division leaves South Vietnam. * April 22: First Earth Day. * April 24: FBI issues wanted poster for SDS Weathermen radical Bernadine Dohrn, making her one of J. Edgar Hoover's ten most wanted fugitives. * April 24: President-for-Life and future Emperor "Papa Bok" Jean-Bedel Bokassa issues ordinance giving himself complete power over promotion and demotion in the army of the Central African Republic. * April 30: Richard Nixon announces that United States and South Vietnamese military forces would enter Cambodia as part of the continuing war in Vietnam. In fact, U.S. forces had been conducting smaller raids into Cambodia for more than a year. Claiming that it was not an invasion Nixon tells the television audience: "Tonight, Amertican and South Vietnamese units will attack the headquarters of the entire Communist military operation in South Vietnam." May * May: Young Lords Party established to replace the Young Lords Organization and bilingual newspaper Palante is launched. * May 3: Inflammatory rhetoric from Ohio Governor James Rhodes: "They're worse than the brownshirts and the communist element and also the nightriders and the vigilantes. They're the worst type of people we harbor in America. I think we are up against the strongest, well-trained, militant, revolutionary group in America.” May 1970 to May 2002: The Legacy of Kent State and Jackson State by Mike Alewitz. * May 4: Ohio National Guard forces kill 4 and wound 9 at Kent State University in Kent, Ohio. June * June: Gallup Poll reports that 82% of Americans disapproved of campus strikes. * June: Richard M. "Tricky Dick" Nixon blames the victims; establishes President's Commission on Campus Unrest to identify the principle causes of campus violence and "protect academic freedom." July * July 15: Louisiana Representative Felix Edward Hébert, Chair of U.S. House of Representatives Armed Forces Committee, convenes a special panel to investigate the My Lai Massacre. Hébert delivers a 53 page report, parts of which criticize the U.S. Army for failing to cooperate with the panel in its constitutional role of Congressional Oversight. The report concludes that the U.S. DoD and State Department attempted to suppress evidence of the atrocity. * July 17: Life Magazine carries Tom Harkin's photos and story about the "tiger cages" of Con Son Island. * July 17: Dipapidated Lincoln Hospital taken over in a protest against inadequate health care. New hospital contructed in 1976 to fulfill Mayor Lindsay's promise to community activists. * July 27: Bombing raids by B-52s resume over Cambodia after DoD realizes that Nixon's "incursion" had simply spread Viet Cong units in Cambodia over a larger area. August * August 5: Huey P. Newton released from prison. * August 19: After ptomsiing to do so on November 25, 1969, Pres. Nixon finally submits the Geneva Protocol of 1925 to the U.S. Senate for advice and consent. * August 29: Third Chicano Moratorium in Laguna Park draws 30,000 people. September * September: Palestine Liberation Organization-Jordanian civil war. * September 4: Salvador Allende wins 36% (a plurality) of the vote in a three way race for the Presidency of Chile. * September 5: United Nations Resolution 285 demands the immediate Israeli military withdrawal from Lebanon. * September 12: Weathermen break Tomothy Leary out of jail in San Luis Obispo. October * October 1: Fiji becomes independent of Britain. * October 15: Moratorium Day nation-wide protests against the Vietam War, including 100,000 on Boston Common, 50,000 at the Washington Monument, 20,000 in New York financial district and 30,000 on New Haven Green. * October 24: November * Gonzo journalist and Freak Power candidate Hunter S. Thompson almost wins the office of Sheriff of Pitkin County, Colorado (Aspen). * Black Panther Party convenes the Revolutionary People's Constitutional Convention in Washington, DC. * November 25: Japanese author and wingnut Mishima Yukio dies. * November 30: Massacre of Eritrean villagers by Ethiopian Army at Besik-Dira kills 200. Survivors flee to village of Ona. December * December: 25th Infantry Division leaves South Vietnam. * December 1: Massacre of Eritrean villagers by Ethiopian Army at Ona kills 700. * December 22: Cuban-Texan Republican Ted Cruz is born in Calgary, Alberta. * December 31: The United States begins withdrawing troops from Vietnam.